Love and Legalities
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Love is found under a shroud of accusations and unfounded lies it looks pretty bad for one of the boys but can the other one save the man he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

A middle aged woman comes walking into Wills office as he was working on some finnacial reports for the fiscial year for his corprate clients. Will hears the very voictrous woman demanding to see him. He looked at the receptionist and he told her that he would take care of this and he took her into his office.

Are you William Horton she asked?

First of all I have no idea who you are second of all I have no idea why you are coming into this firm and screaming like a banchee when oviously there is no reason what so ever that an adult can not act like a rational adult so now calmly tell me exactly what it is that is wrong,

Are you William Horton the woman demanded?

It depends on who you are? If you are here to just scream yell and be demanding then you may leave this office and never come back but if you would like to start by telling me who you are I might able to provide you with any lets try this once more in a more respoectful and allot calmer tone and we will talk about what is wrong otherwise I am up to my ears in work and I do not have time to deal with someone who acts like a crazed lunitic.

Look mister I am sorry my name is Agnes Huges my daughter her name is Shay and I need to speak to Mr. Horton about a very important matter right now so could you

pleae tell me where I can find him.

Ms Huges my name is William Horton now thank you for calming down so we can speak as two civalized adults. How may I help you?

Mr. Horton I am not here to ask for you to help me but I am here to tell you that no man sould ever treat a young lady the way that you did my daughter. First of all you play her and woo your way into bed with her and then after you get what you want you just run out without even any warning or contacting her in any way at all . You treat her as if she did not just have sex with you and now you sit there and tell me to calm down when you know that she has sent you a million text and voicemails telling you that you are the father of her baby. You are over 21 she is only 16 do you plan on taking responsability for the baby

and steping up and being a real man?

Oh my God! Listen to me lady your daugher is lying through her teeth if she saiud that I had sex with her and she is really lying about me being the father of her baby!

I haqve no idea who the hell you or your daughter either one are and you are not going topin me as some deadbeat baby daddy when for one I was taught to respect a lady and two you have no idea what you are talking about I am 27 years old and I have owned this firm that I built from the ground up and so I think that you may want to go speak to your little girl because she will not pin a baby on me. I have never saw nor heard of your daughter muchless touched her in my life so please if you would see yopurself out I have allot of work that has to be done so have a great day and good luck with finding the babies daddy.

The Lady stormed out of the office nd she said I think that you and I both know that I am not finished with you I am finished with you I garentee you that you will wish to God that you had not messed with my child!

Agnes stormed out and slamed the door behind her.

Well boss there goes another very satisfied coustomer the recptionist said as she was giggling having no idea what just had gone on and Will said Oh right it is very funny Roselin Ha Ha Ha.

Will went back to his office and the recptionist called him and told him that he has someione there to see him and Will said I am trying to work here so please tell them

to leave a message and I will get back to them. I am swamped and I do not have time to

talk right now.

Roslin said Boss it is a cop and he has some papers here it looks serrious.

Will said OH my God she did not tell the cops that I slept with her underaged daughter.

Roslin tell them to please come to my office.

A few moments later two officers knocked on Wills door and he went to the door and asked them to please come in .

Are You William Horton one of the officers asked?

Yes Sir I am is there a problem Sir?

We have a complaint from a Ms. Agnes Huges that you raped her daughter and that she is pregnate with your child are you aware of this?

Will said Sir I had no idea who either of them were uuntil Agnes came into the office raging like a crazy woman. I assure you though that the charges are faulse and fabricated against me I have been a law abiding citized not even a traffic violation and I have lived here my whole life.

Mr. Horton we would like for you to come down to the station with us so that we can ask you some questions.

Will walked into the police station and two officers came into the room where Will had been sitting for the past 45 minuets.

Hello Mr. Horton my name is Detective Price of the sex crimes divion and this is Detective Gliden and we need to spek to you about an issuse between you and an underaged minor..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Will had been sitting in the police station for 12 hours and he said listen I have told you over and over again I do not even know the kid and I defiantly would never have sex with a minor.

I am a respectable business owner and I am not stupid I do not get my rocks of on underage kids

That guy is holding something out on us but we can't detain him on he said she said.

OK Horton you can go for now but do not leave this town and I would suggest that you get a damned good lawyer because you may need one.

Will walked out and he went home it was nearly midnight and there was a frantic knock on the door and Will screamed out Go away!

Hey Will please open the door it is Sonny. I am worried about you can I came in?

Will went to the door and he said oh hey Son sorry about yelling at you.

Will it is OK but I have been trying to call you after I called your office and Roslin told me that two cops came by and you left with them.

Son listen I am sorry but they have my phone that is why I never got any of your messages,

Is everything OK? How was your day? Mine sucked the big one but I at least hope that you were able to solve that puzzle of an account where they just throw their receipts in a bag and then they plop it on your desk expecting you to have all of the time in the world to sort through it all.

Will don't do that.;Sonny said tenderly you have known me for a very long time and something serious is going on with you and you need to talk to someone about it and I know for a fact that you and I are about the extent of family that we both have that we can talk to about things so talk to me tell me what is going on because I want to help you. Do not try to turn the topic back on me when you know that you are the one that maybe in trouble.

Son how can someone be sitting in their office working one minuet and facing statutory rape and sexual assault on a minor charges when they have done nothing at all to anyone?

Will said Son I go to work come home and work even longer at home. I do not party I respect everyone no matter who they are. I cause no trouble for anyone at all. I take care of my responsibilities and I ask nothing from anyone and then I get hit with this?

I don't know. I just can not wrap my mind around it at all.

Will what is the girls name and how old is she Sonny asked.?

Son she is 16 and her name is Shenea or Shay Hughes. Agnes Hughes is her mother.

Son I need you to do something for me. Will asked could you finish out the last three fiscal reports because they have very strict deadlines as you know. I will pay you for your work you do for me on that. When you are finished with those then I will not ask you to anything else

I will send the rest of the clients an email telling all of my clients I am stepping down and tell them that you will be taking over all of their accounts because after this mess my name will not be worth a damned. Even if my name is cleared no one will trust me again because I was accused and that will be hanging over my head forever.

Will what are you going to do Sonny asked? You just can not give up your job you will lose your livelihood your home car everything?

Sonny by morning it is going to be all over the internet and in every media in the world and you know that. Will said Son I am really glad that we studied the same subjects and that you

have almost as much experiences as I do as a CPA.

Will pinched his nose and said How has my life gone from a simple CPA business owner to be ass deep in a felony case I don't get it at all.

Sonny knew that Will had been hiding out and throwing himself into work for several years so that no one would find out that he was gay but Sonny knew and he also knew that this is killing Will because he loves kids and he would never harm anyone especially a kid.

Will listen to me Sonny said I know that you are not only worried about your clients but that even to be accused of this is killing you because you would not harm anyone at all. I also know that you love kids and that you would never hurt a child and you do not have it in you to

do anything like that at all and it is breaking your heart but I also know that you need to protect yourself get a really good lawyer and I will help you find out how this even began in the first place.

Son do you think that someone found out that I am gay and that is why they are doing this?

Sonny was a bit a taken back when Will asked him that and Sonny said Will that was the first time you ever mentioned that you were gay to me ever.

That was a shock because I already knew a long time ago but I did not say anything because I thought that you were still struggling with it and were still in the closet..

Sonny I guess if you want me to say that I am gay and I am coming out to you now then go ahead consider this my coming out to you. I have always known that I had no interest in girls and that I am gay and to be honest with you I know that you knew the whole time too.

The label gay is not who I am. I am still the stuffed shirt CPA Will that I always have been.

I am not hiding it at all I just do not see the point of making a big deal about a label when what you see is what you get no matter if I am gay or straight it all comes down to me being Will with no labels to hang around my neck. I think that you noticed that I do not date and there is a reason for that and it is because I am a stuffed shirt workaholic who really doesn't see the point in dating when I know who loves me and I can count on and I love them just as much.

Sonny looked at Will and said now who might that be?

Sonny I think that you know that we are crazy in love with each other why would you have been trying to desperately contact me tonight and why would you be here this late at night

talking about my legal problems? Sonny I have known forever that you love me and I love you too. I just did not say anything before because I figured when you were ready to talk about it you would.

Will I was thinking the something about your coming out so to speak and yes I am crazy in love with you. I always have been. I just never heard you talk about relationships before but yes I have known forever that you are gay I just never realized that you knew too.

and to you it is no big deal and I agree its not unless you make it one. Going back to your question you very well could have been set up because someone knows you are gay.

Son listen I am not going into the office so could you take over and keep your ears open and see if you can notice anyone drop a name or anything out of the ordinary and listen this is my ATM card and pin if anything happens and I need to get bailed out get the money from my account to pay my bond. Oh and before you say anything I trust you and love you that is why

I know that it is safe with you.

Sonny slid over on the sofa and he hugged Will and said I love you too. You have no idea how much that I love you.

Son now you and I pretty much know each other like a book sou do we need to date?

Sonny laughed and said no dating is where you are trying to get to know each other.

Son you know you have my spare key well if you want to move in you can its an open invitation you can decide if that is what you want or not or if you are not interested in living with a felon.

Will you know that nether one of us for a second believe that So your answer is yes

Do you mind if I start tonight?.

Do you have the key Son?

Of course I do Will.,

Then I think you have you answer I told you that it was an open invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Son I will never make you do anything that you do not want to do. I never have and I will not start now. The only thing that I ask of you is PLEASE DO NOT COOK! Trust me I am well aware as to the extent of your abilities. Also I do the wash too.

I remember when you washed here once the ink was hard as crap to get out. Just put it in the hamper by the door and on wash day I will just wash it all. Oh by the way I always do charity work on the weekends

would you like to begin helping me with that?

Absolutely Will... .I think that you call them your pay it forward days. Right?

Yes it is Son. So what's your pleasure tonight your place or your place?

Oh you may need to have your memory refreshed about somethings.

I do not mind cooking and cleaning as long as you do not take advantage of it and treat me as a slave and try to order me around you know how well that turns out for people.

I do ask three things When you shave clean the sink, Don't leave the bathroom in a wet sloppy mess and I do not have to draw you illustrations on that.

Please put your dirty clothes in the baskets or hampers because I promise you that they will burn them if I have to pick them up. Remember I am your partner not your damned mother so be responsible.

Now the remotes if they are not in the basket on the coffee table you are going to gave a sore ass from my chewing on it. If you bring mud in this house you will clean it spotless.

Now electronics other than the lap tops go in the basket with the remote controls are at night.

Except your I pod I know that sometimes you have problems sleeping and you use the music to relax you. So that is fine but if it is too loud do not think that I will not tell you. I know that you can't stand really loud music .any way.

Now rules of the office it is very organized as you know I have folders and everything is labeled and I have enough hard drives so that you can put most of your saved files there but if it is wreak I will be so mad you have saw my office before so you know what to expect.

I am only a very neat freak about the bathroom and office you know that but at least try to

pick up after yourself to make it easier on me OK?

Will I already know this about you have you forgotten how long we have known each other?

Will you know that I will never take advantage of you and there is nothing wrong with being organized either and there is nothing any worse than going into a mans bathroom and he has toothpaste and he has not cleaned up from shaving.

I have been in this house and I have saw your routine with the electronics as a mater of fact

I do the very same thing. I also know that you are a very light sleeper and you put everything in the basket to keep from being woke up during the middle of the night.

Will I know that you make costumes for when you are preforming which you are amazing at both. I remember that I tried to make a costume for a Halloween party one year and trust me it looked like it was put through the shredder.

Will you make everything so simple unlike me I can do allot of things but you have a gift that was given to you one being you are selfless and two you have a huge heart that is why I fell in love with you. Will you are not asking too much and you never have.

Sonny hugged Will and gave him a tender love filled kiss and he said together we are going to sort all of this mess that you are in but right now I do believe that you need me to take care of my partner. Have you had anything to eat yet?

No Son and I really do not feel like dealing with dishes or eating tonight. I will eat something when I cook your breakfast in the morning so its OK plus I am not feeling so great either.

Will are you sick? You have to eat something.

No Son I have to figure out a way of getting my name cleared. Agnas Hughes wants my jewels on a platter and she is out for blood. I just have to call Rhonda in the morning and

tell her to put on a good set of sneakers because we are really in for a run for our money with this one.

Sonny smiled and said you do realize that you are not asking too much from me

You basically are taking on everything that I hate to do but one thing that really bothers me is having dirty dishes left in the sink over night so we have to rise them out and put them in the dish washer. You know the remote and electronics idea is great and because I spend 99% of my time searching for everything so that is a good thing. I assume that you are talking about

phones too because I have saw you do it before you get ready for bed and the basket in the bathroom for the watch before you bathe is a very good idea too.

Son have you ever saw ant dirty dishes in my sink in the mornings?

That is automatic for me and we are both responsible for putting our dishes after a meal in the dish washer which by the way you are very good about that any way. Now if you are afraid that you are going to miss an emergency call at night don't worry because as I said I am a very light sleeper.

You know it may sound as if I am laying down the law and I don't mean to come across that way but you know what I expect because you have slept over before several times and you know how I do things I am not trying to control you but actually I am trying to help us because I am not asking you to do things that I do not do myself oh and I have three rooms that are dedicated completely to charity item sand a huge work shop hobby area in the basement and I know that sometimes you need to let things dry and cure glue and such so I do not get up tight about that but I have tarps to lay down to cat them and I also have huge trash bins scattered around the basement to put waste in. I have it organized so you know where everything is within reach and you don't have to waste money buying unnecessary things.

I thing that you will love it. There is only one room that is completely off limits to yourself the sewing room never ever go in there unless you need to talk to me and I am in there because when I am making costumes for charity events I am OCD about that, Now we both play interments and I do have a room dedicated to that but don't leave allot of cables and crap all over it pleas and not food or drink you know just common sense things in there and I have a crap load or zip ties to help with cords and cables I just do not want anyone to get hurt or to have to replace cable or cords that have been stepped on and stuff. Oh and I have a sweet wall to hang guitars on too I think that you will love it once you get used to my common sense organization. The only reason the sewing room is off limits is only because I have allot of very expensive things and I would hate for you to accidentally knock off a very expensive tiny bead. I would not get really mad but really frustrated because some of the things are one of a kind and they can't be replaced.

One of these days you are going to have to make me a space in the hobby room and teach me how to do some sewing as well as some of your jewelry making because that is amazing work and I have saw your costumes as well as your performances and babe you do the most amazing work and your performances are great but I gave known you to practice moths for them. Will would you get upset at me if I started to make jewelry and sell it?

Son if your want me to teach you anything I will do it but you have to make sure that you are going to stick with it because I am not going to waste money and time to teach you if you just do it for a month and lose interest in it. I love you Baby and I want you to do whatever you enjoy doing I just want you to make certain before you jump head first in to it and then say oh I don't want to do it anymore Your very creative and I would love for you to share that with others and I know that you used to be all into painting, sculpting and all kinds of art work so.

I would love for you to get back into doing that because you loved it so much. but first things first I have to get out of this legal bull before we do anything like that. Oh and this weekend if I am in jail please go into the second Charity room and pack up six boxes they are all labeled

and I have a list of what goes where. It is simple to go by and once you begin doing it

you will love it trust me.

Will I am going to love doing so many things with you and I never knew that you were head deep into so many things.

Son just like my being gay I do not wear a neon sign that has it on it.

That is right Son.


End file.
